Beginning
by Graceful Flower
Summary: SORATO.....Matt vertraut Sora nicht mehr richtig und Sora überlegt, wie sie ihm ihre Liebe beweisen kann! Nicht so lang, also könnt ihr sie ruhig lesen


Disclaimer: Also hier ist meine 3. FanFic. Ich weiß andere haben weit aus mehr, aber ich möchte noch beipflichten, dass ich fast immer alles anfange und nicht zu Ende bringe. ^_^ Nein, nein, das war ein halber Scherz. ;-) Also zur Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, denn ich hab ziemlich viele Gedanken da rein gesteckt, d.h. ich habe wirklich lange überlegt...  
  
Und jetzt noch ein paar genauere Anmerkungen: Sora, Matt, Mimi und die anderen sind ungefähr 21 und studieren. Mimi studiert Journalismus; Sora Modedesign; Izzy Physik; Joe, wie ihr wisst, Medizin, ist aber ein paar Semester weiter als die anderen und Matt, der studiert ebenfalls Medizin und trägt hier überigens eine Brille. (Mir gefällt er mit Brille. Also ich hab ihn mal mit so einer kleinen eckigen Brille ohne Rahmen gezeichnet, dass gefiel mir und hab es ganz zum Schluss mit eingebaut). Ich quatsch schon wieder viel zu viel. Ganz schnell noch: Von diesen Figuren gehören mir nur Ben und der Professor und der Song gehört Jeanette Biedermann, kennt ihr bestimmt.  
  
~*~ Beginning~*~  
  
Ein weiterer Tag begann in Tokio. Alles schien wie immer. Überall friedliche Stille, na gut die Vögel zwitscherten, aber es war friedlich. Die Sonne schien durch die Straßen in den Park und der Himmel war strahlend blau. Auch die Menschen liefen fröhlich, hektisch oder gestreßt, wie immer durch die Fußgängerzonen und beschwerten sich über das Leben oder freuten sich drüber. Jeder hatte seine eigene Meinung, aber eins war gewiss, kein Tag war so wie dieser, denn jeder ist anders....  
  
~*~  
  
Klack und die Tür war zu. Missmutig und mit Sonnenbrille vor den Augen, um ihre Röte zu verdecken, schaute Sora in den Himmel, welcher sie mit Glück und Freude erfüllen hätte müssen. Doch ihr war nicht zum Glück, zur Freude, zum Lachen, zum Lächeln, zum Friedlich sein zu Mute, ihr war alles egal. Hauptsache man würde sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie war angespannt, todmüde und voller Sorgen. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie im Bett gelegen und ihre Augen ausgeweint. Sich Vorwürfe gemacht und die Welt gehasst. Nur ihn nicht. Nein, ihn hatte sie immer noch geliebt. Bei ihm hatte sie sich entschuldigt. Immer und immer wieder, sie wollte, dass er es hört und sie wollte, dass er ihr verzieh.  
  
Sie lief Richtung Parkplatz und öffnete ihr Auto von weitem. Mit einem Seufzer schmiss sie ihre Tasche auf die hinteren Sitze und ließ sich auf den Sitz sinken. Als sie sich umdrehte, um auszuparken blieb ihr Blick auf der Rückbank verharren. Sie sah sich und Matt, hier hatten sie sich so oft geküsst, doch es schien aussichtslos, dass es je wieder geschehen würde und sie war Schuld... Mit einem Kopfschütteln besann sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Uni. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust auf büffeln, aber um die Prüfung zu schaffen musste sie üben, üben, üben, denn Designerin wird man nicht von alleine.  
  
~*~  
  
„Hallo, Sora!", rief Tai ihr von weitem zu. „Hallo!", entgegnete sie kurz und knapp, schloss das Auto zu und blickte mit einem Seufzer auf das Gebäude. Jetzt würde es also los gehen. Sie fragte sich, warum keiner es sah. Alle Leute wussten doch, was es hieß Menschen die man liebt zu verlieren. Jeder wusste, was man für Schmerzen durchleidet, wenn dieser Mensch verletzt ist. Aber keiner kümmerte sich um den anderen. Man sagte ihnen, sie sollten stark sein. Es würde wieder werden, doch müssten sie doch am besten wissen, dass es so einfach nicht ist. Liebe tut weh, aber wieso beachtet es keiner. Nein, man muss in den Alltag zurückkehren, man darf nicht Leiden. Es geht um den Job, Ausbildung, aber nicht um die Liebe. Nicht um ein gebrochenes Herz. Nein, diese Gesellschaft ist hart.  
  
„Sora? Was ist los? Weißt du vielleicht wieso Matt so schlecht drauf ist?" Ja sie wusste es und sie war daran Schuld. „Ja", erwiderte sie trocken. „Was, Sora? Sag es mir bitte! Ich muss ihm helfen!" Tai blickte sie flehend an, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich wirklich hinter Matts Verhalten befand. „Er hat mich gesehen, wie ich Ben geküsst habe..." „Oh...aber wieso?" Sora blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und sah seine fragenden Blicke. „Tai, Ben hat mich geküsst, ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren. Ich hab ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, aber da war Matt schon wieder weg. Tai ich liebe Matt. Ich liebe ihn so furchtbar, dass es weh tut. Doch liegt es nicht nur an dem Kuss. Irgendwie habe ich Matt in letzter Zeit das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich nicht über Ben hinweg bin. Und gestern, nachdem ich ihn versucht habe anzusprechen, meinte er nur, dass ich mir erst mal klar werden sollte über meine Gefühle für Ben, bevor ich eine Beziehung mit ihm einginge." Sora liefen Tränen in Strömen, obwohl sie doch dagegen versucht hatte anzukämpfen. Ihre Gefühle waren zu stark gewesen. Tai blickte sie mitleidig an, wusste jedoch nicht genau was er sagen sollte. „Und?", fragte er nur. „Tai, ich liebe Matt. Ich liebe ihn über alles. Das solltest du wissen!", erwiderte sie verzweifelt. „Matt scheint daran zu zweifeln, Sora. Beweise es ihm, beweise ihm, dass er dir alles bedeutet. Mir brauchst du es nicht zu sagen. Ich sehe es ja schon an deinen Augen. Aber wenn Matt das Gefühl hat, dass du für Ben mehr empfindest, dann musst du ihm das Gegenteil klar machen." Er blickte ihr intensiv in die Augen und dankte Gott für diese Erleuchtung. „Und wie?", fragte Sora kleinlaut. „Das musst du selber wissen, denn es soll von Herzen kommen." „Danke, Tai!", sagte sie mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.  
  
~*~  
  
„Matt! Matt?", rief sie durch den Gang, doch Matt schien es nicht zu hören. Also lief sie weiter. „Matt!", schrie sie erneut und er blieb stehen. Vor dem Eingang zur Bibliothek drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihn da gerufen hatte. Es war Sora und es versetzte ihm einen Schlag. „Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte sie außer Atem, doch froh, dass er nicht einfach weg lief. Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme genommen und sie geküsst, aber er musste stark bleiben. „Sicher!", sagte er sachlich und öffnete die Eingangstür. Sora folgte ihm erleichtert und suchte nach Worten. „Matt, ich empfinde nichts für Ben. Ich liebe nur dich!", erklärte sie und hoffte, dass er sich umdrehte und ihr das gleiche sagte oder wenigstens irgendein Zeichen der Besserung vons ich gab. Aber nichts geschah. Er blieb sachlich, zuckte nicht einmal, sondern suchte weiter nach Büchern. Er lief durch die verschiedenen Gänge, während Sora ihm etwas durcheinander folgte. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich liebe dich, du kannst doch nicht einfach alles aufgeben, was wir hatten." Matt blieb abrupt stehen, doch wendete seinen starren Blick nicht von den Büchern. „Ach glaubst du, Sora?" Sora war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Äußerung halten sollte. „Matt, du kannst es einfach nicht. Das kannst du nicht tun. Verdammt, ich empfinde rein gar nichts für Ben, nichts, nichts..." „Das soll ich dir glauben?", meinte er und lief zum nächsten Regal. „Ja...Bitte! Wie kann ich dir nur klar machen, dass ich nur dich liebe! Sag es mir!" Matt drehte sich um und blickte sie an. Sie erkannte seinen Schmerz, sie sah, dass er litt und sie hätte es nur zu gern von ihm genommen, hätte es mit ihm geteilt, aber es ging nicht. Denn der Schmerz, war sie. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, kann ich dir nicht helfen!", er war dabei zu gehen, als sie ihm am Arm festhielt. „Sag mir, sag mir, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst! Sag es mir ins Gesicht!", er blickte sie fassungslos an. Ein paar Sekunden stand er so regungslos da und starrte sie an. Sie sah, dass er mit sich rang. Doch er drehte sich weg und löste sich aus ihrem Griff. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ließ er sie zurück.  
  
Mit Tränen auf ihrem Geischt sackte sie zusammen. Alles war verloren, es war endgültig aus. „Ich liebe dich, Matt! Ich liebe dich!", murmelte sie schluchzend, als sie plötzlich Hände spürte. Sie hoffte, dass es Matt war, doch als sie nach oben blickte, erkannte sie Mimi. Enttäuscht ließ sie den Kopf wieder sinken. „Komm her, Sora!", meinte Mimi einfühlsam und nahm sie in die Arme. „Komm wir setzen uns und dann erzählst du mir was los ist!", sie führte Sora zu einem der vielen Tische im Lesesaal und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein. „So, erzähl!",forderte sie sie auf und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Nach mehreren Schluchzern, beruhigte sich Sora allmählich und war fähig Mimi alles zu beichten.  
  
„Ich...hab...gerade...mit Matt geredet. Ich hab versucht ihn von meinen Gefühlen zu überzeugen...wegen....Gestern, doch...er...hat...nicht einmal...gezuckt." Mitfühlend nahm Mimi Soras Hand und suchte nach passenden Worten, um sie aufzumuntern. Doch ihr fiel nichts passendes ein. „Ich rede mit Matt, Sora. Ich frage ihn, was er davon hält. Vielleicht redet er mit mir, einverstanden?" Sora nickte etwas glücklicher und sah, wie Mimi die Bibliothek verließ. Als sie draußen war, nahm sie ihr Notizbuch heraus, um sich etwas abzulenken und plötzlich hatte sie die Idee. Vielleicht würde das helfen...  
  
~*~  
  
„Matt, warte mal!", rief Mimi und Matt blieb stehen. „Hallo!", sagte er, als er Mimi erkannte und versuchte seinen Unmut etwas zu verstecken. „Hie, ich muss mal mit dir reden! Gehen wir einen Kaffee drinken?", fragte sie in einem Zug und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Ja, aber ich hab nicht besonders viel Zeit. Ich muss gleich zu einer wichtigen Vorlesung", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln. „Geht klar! Lass uns gehen!"  
  
Sie liefen, beide etwas angespannt, zur Cafeteria der Uni, um sich dort ihren Kaffee zu bestellen. Mimi legte ihre Jacke auf den freien Stuhl neben sich und ihre Tasche oben drauf. Sie wartete bis Matt seine Bücher abgelegt und sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte. „Was sind das für Bücher?", fragte sie, um einen Gesprächsfaden zu finden. „Medizin?", fragte Matt ironisch. Denn was sollte es sein, wenn er Medizin studierte? „Ja und was genau?", hakte sie weiter nach. „Das willst du doch gar nicht wissen...", meinte er, doch Mimi schien anderer Meinung und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn aufforderte es ihr zu sagen. „Chirurgische Eingriffe am Herzen, etc., aber was willst du wirklich?", er wusste, dass sie nicht gekommen war, um zu erfahren, was er sich für Bücher ausgeliehen hatte. Gerade als Mimi anfangen wollte zu reden kam die Bedienung mit dem Kaffee. Matt blickte leicht nach oben und sagte: „Danke!" Mimi tat das gleiche. Während Matt seinem Kaffee sorgfältig Milch hinzufügte und umrührte versuchte Mimi, sich zu überlegen, was sie sagen sollte bzw. wie sie es sagen sollte.  
  
„Es geht um Sora, nicht wahr?", fragte Matt ohne den Blick von seinem Kaffee zu nehmen. „Ehm...ja..., Matt was ist los? Ich nehm es dir nicht ab, dass du sie nicht mehr liebst. Von einem Tag zum anderen....bei eurer Liebe, das ist was nicht in Ordnung!" Matt blickte eine Weile auf den Zucker auf der Untertasse des Kaffees bevor er zu Mimi aufschaute: „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich liebe sie wie verrückt! Ein Leben ohne sie, kann ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, aber ich bin mir bei ihr da nicht ganz so sicher. Verstehst du?"  
  
Verständnisvoll blickte Mimi ihn an, doch erinnerte sich an Soras Worte: „Aber sie liebt dich über alles. Ich hab sie vorhin weinend in der Bibliothek gefunden..." „Mimi, das wollte ich nicht. Aber was sollte ich machen? Sie in die Arme schließen, als wäre nichts gewesen?", fragte er und Stille kehrte ein. Mimi wusste keine Antwort. „Auf eine Beziehung ohne Vertrauen kann ich nicht eingehen. Ich muss wissen woran ich bin. Auch wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass sie mich liebt...So Leid und Weh es mir auch tut, ich brauche einen Beweis. Kannst du das nachvollziehen?" Mimi nickte nur. Sie verstand ihn sehr gut. Er wollte sie lieben können ohne Einschränkungen, doch das ging nicht, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie dasselbe fühlte.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, du wirst mit Sora nachher noch reden. Doch bitte, sag ihr nicht, dass ich einen Beweis will. Sie soll selber drauf kommen und ich hoffe bei Gott, dass sie das tut, denn sonst weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll! Ich vermisse sie jetzt schon so furchtbar..." Mimi drängte sich der Gedanke auf, warum er ihr dann nicht verzieh, wenn er sie so liebte. „Mimi, ich weiß das ist nicht mehr nachvollziehbar, aber ich muss wissen, was ich ihr bedeute!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, nahm seine Bücher in die Hand und lief zur Theke, um dort seinen Kaffee zu zahlen. Mimi saß regungslos auf dem Stuhl und wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Nach einigen Minuten war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen sich ihrem Seminar anzuschließen, was gleich beginnen würde. „Bedienung?", rief sie, woraufhin eine junge Dame zum Tisch kam. „Ich würde gerne zahlen!", meinte sie und war schon am Suchen ihres Portmonees, als die Dame sagte: „Ehm...der junge Mann, der vorhin hier bei ihnen am Tisch saß hat schon für sie gezahlt!" „Oh...ehm...na ja, dann ist das hier ihr Trinkgeld!", erklärte Mimi verdutzt, doch zugleich überrascht und drückte ihr das Geld in die Hand. „Danke!", meinte die Bedienung und verließ mit den Worten: „Auf ein Wiedersehen!", den Tisch.  
  
~*~  
  
„Was wollte Mimi von dir?", fragte Tai und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Wir haben über Sora geredet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt um was es ging!" Tai grinste nur und beobachtete wie Matt sich neben ihn setzte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, du willst jetzt nicht darüber reden, stimmt's?" „Du hast es erfasst. Und nebenbei, ich versteh's immer noch nicht, warum du zu einer Medizinvorlesung mitkommst. So weit ich weiß beschäftigst du dich doch mit Architektur!", Matt blickte Tai etwas ratlos an und bekam auch eine Antwort: „Tue ich auch, aber ich wollte mal sehen, was mein Freund schon seit zwei Jahren für Qualen durchleidet!" „Medizin ist keine Qual...Das einzige, was etwas...na ja...unschön ist, sind die Tests für Operationen." Tai blickte ihn fassungslos an: „Soll das heißen, ihr testet an echten Leichen, wie im Fernsehen?" Matt musste lachen, zum ersten Mal, seit dem er sich von Sora getrennt hatte. „Natürlich, Tai. Sonst würde ich im Ernstfall nicht mal wissen, wie man einen entzündeten Blinddarm entfernt. Du bist mir einer! Als würdest du nicht auch Modelle bauen! Das kommt aufs gleiche hinaus!" Wieder blickte Tai ihn entsetzt an: „Na also ich weiß ja nicht, ob man eine echte Leiche mit nem Stück Holz vergleichen kann...." Plötzlich hörte Matt eine Stimme, die ihn fragte, ob die Plätze neben ihm noch frei waren. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer es war, der ihn gefragt hatte und ihm stockte der Atem. Es waren Joe, Mimi und Izzy. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte er entsetzt. „Wir wollen euch Gesellschaft leisten und außerdem dieses Seminar besuchen.", erklärte Izzy prompt. „Also, dass Joe das will, verstehe ich ja noch halbwegs, aber was wollen bitte ein Physiker und eine Journalistin in diesem Saal?", Matt blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Tja, das wirst du dann schon noch sehen!", fügte Joe mit einem Lächeln in das Gespräch bei. Mimi setzte sich neben Matt und grinste ihn hämisch an. Ratlos blickte Matt erst zu Joe, der neben Mimi saß, und dann zu Izzy, der sich ganz außen niedergelassen hatte. Beide schmunzelden nur verräterisch und zu Tai wollte Matt gar nicht erst schauen, der würde bestimmt am breitesten grinsen.  
  
Plötzlich betrat ein etwas fülligerer Mann den Saal und stellte sich vors Pult: „Also meine Damen und Herren, wir wollen uns heute noch mal etwas genau mit der Aorta beschäftigen und dazu das nächste mal einen Versuch durchführen. Sie wissen ja die Zwischenprüfungen stehen bevor...", der Professor fing an seinen Vortrag zu halten und Mimi blickte etwas verdutzt zu Matt, der die ganze Zeit mitschrieb. „Hey was ist? Immerhin muss ich hier noch meiner Arbeit nachgehen. Schließlich bin ich nicht wie ihr zum Vergnügen hier!" Mimi gab sich mit dieser Antwort zu Frieden und schmunzelte, als sie daran dachte, was noch auf ihn zu kam...  
  
Langsam aber sicher neigte sich die Lesung ihrem Ende zu, während Tai solche Bemerkungen wie: „Sag mal verstehst du das, was der dort quatscht?" von sich gab. „Ich sollte es verstehen, denn sonst kann ich den Doktortitel gleich schmeißen.", meinte Matt und schaute Tai ein wenig entsetzt an. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut..." „Somit wären wir am Ende der Vorlesung angelangt, doch bevor sie den Raum verlassen, möchte ich ihnen noch eine bezaubernde junge Dame vorstellen, die noch etwas zu sagen hat. Bitte bleiben sie sitzen und lauschen sie andächtig. Vielleicht macht es sie um einige Erfahrungen reicher....", der Professor lief zu der vordersten Reihe und setzte sich neben einen seiner Studenten, um ebenfalls zu Zuhören.  
  
„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Matt entgeistert und erschrak als er plötzlich Musik hörte. Fassungslos blickte er nach unten, als er plötzlich seine Sora da sah. Noch fassungsloser war er, asl sie anfing zu singen:  
  
You realy hurt me so  
  
it realy meet my sens as low  
  
but now I've come to peace  
  
You're knocking on my door  
  
and never touchin' me nomore  
  
thats how my life would change  
  
I don't wanna be with you on my own way  
  
and I'm telling you  
  
it's gonna stop today  
  
„Oh Gott!", ließ Matt nur verlauten und sich im Stuhl nieder sinken. War das ihr Beweis? War es wirklich das, für was er es hielt.  
  
No more tears  
  
without you by my side  
  
more tears  
  
I fly again tonight  
  
now I know  
  
I will be getting trough somehow  
  
I'm gonna be ok  
  
It wasn't worth the time  
  
all mountains you were gonna climb  
  
follow me in ever day  
  
‚Ich hoffe er versteht es. Bitte lieber Gott lass es ihn verstehen. Bitte lass ihn mir verzeihen. Bitte.', Sora blickte nach oben, in die Reihe wo er saß. Sie sah, dass er sie fassungslos anstarrte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er es verstehen würde. Inständig. Wieder blickte sie ihn an und machte eine kleine Kopfbewegung in seine Richtung. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er reagierte, doch er tat es und sie war wie mit Flügeln gesegnet. Er hatte tatsächlich genickt. Hatte er ihr wirklich verziehen? Mit Leibeskräften, durch ihre Flügel beschwingt, sang sie weiter.  
  
I was your speechless toy  
  
let that be my only joy  
  
I say you drive me wrong  
  
I don't wanna be with you on my own way  
  
and I'm telling you  
  
it's gonna stop today  
  
No more tears  
  
without you by my side  
  
no tears  
  
I fly again tonight  
  
now I know  
  
I will be getting trough somehow  
  
I'm gonna be ok  
  
Tai blickte Matt lächelnd an, er hoffte so sehr, für Beide, dass er diese Entschuldigung annahm und er war erleichtert, als er eine Träne in seinen Augen glitzern sah. Er musste ihr verziehen haben, zumindestens gerührt sein. Denn er wandte seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Sora.  
  
„Beweis genug?", fragte Mimi erwartungsvoll. Matt nickte nur, denn er war sprachlos. Plötzlich fing Sora an, die Treppen hochzulaufen. Ihren Blick immer auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
No more tears  
  
without you by my side  
  
no tears  
  
I fly again tonight  
  
now I know  
  
I will be getting trough somehow  
  
I'm gonna be ok  
  
And now I know  
  
Sie bahnte sich vorsichtig ihren Weg vorbei an Izzy, der sie, genau wie Joe, anstrahlte. Sie machte den letzten Schritt an Mimi vorbei und stellte sich mit Tränen im ganzen Gesicht vor Matt. Nocheinmal konzentrierte sie sich auf den Text und holte alles aus ihrer Stimme heraus, was sie konnte.  
  
I will be getting trough somehow  
  
I'm gonna be ok  
  
Die Melodie verstummte langsam und sie blickte ihm in die Augen, die ebenso mit Tränen erfüllt waren, wie ihre. „Verzeihst du mir?", flüsterte sie ins Mikro. Das einzige was Matt jetzt noch konnte war nicken, doch das reichte Sora völlig aus. So glücklich wie nie zuvor ließ sie sich gleichzeitig weinend in seine Arme fallen. Matt drückte sie fest an sich und nahm vorsichtig seine Brille ab, durch die er durch Tränen sowieso nichts mehr sah. Gerührt beobachteten die anderen die Beiden und waren selbst den Tränen nahe. „Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Sora ihm immer wieder ins Ohr. „Ich dich auch, ich habe dich immer geliebt!", zärtlich zog Matt sie noch näher an sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlicher, denn je zuvor und Beifall brach im ganzen Saal aus. Aber davon ließen sie sich nicht stören, sondern küssten weiter ohne auch nur auf die anderen zu achten...  
  
~*~  
  
Und hiermit berichtige ich den oben genannten Satz jeder Tag ist anders, denn in Wirklichkeit ist jeder Moment ein anderer....  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yeah, it's done. Ich hoffe sie war wenigstens etwas annehmbar und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr R&R. Und vergesst nicht: Jeder Moment ist ein anderer, also gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf, denn so vieles kann sich ganz schnell ändern ^_^ 


End file.
